Mr Mason
by xclarissamariex
Summary: Bella and Alice are sisters. Bella's new Math teacher Mr. Mason is a quite the charmer. Aren't the rules against that? Will she care? Will they stay together?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey you guys!**

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OTHERWISE I WOULDN'T BE ON _FAN_FICTION!**

**This is my FIRST fanfiction...don't be mean... ( well ANYWAYS there was a fanfiction similar to this but I promise it will be different in the long run. With that being said...**

BELLA'S POV

Beep! I turned to my side looking at the alarm; it read 4:00am. Wait, WHAT? I set it on 7:00! Ugh! Oh well I'll get up and get ready while I'm at it. I head to the closet getting my clothes ready for my first day of the new year. Great. Another year another set of frustrating teachers. I decided to wear a blue tank top with lace on the top, my favorite jeans, black converses, and a white belt. I looked at myself in the mirror applying only a smidge of makeup. I stepped back facing myself. Wow. I didn't think those days with Alice would actually rub off on me. I had to admit I didn't look _that_ bad. Well this is the best it's gonna get. I headed downstairs seeing Alice on my coach.

She giggled, "Not bad. I'm glad that you could wear something a little less… well… Bella." _Har Har Har._ That's how it's always been her with the sense in "fashion" and my being… well me. Oh well might as well make her happy…

I answered, "Well I learn from the **best**." She beamed. We headed in her Porsche. Yeah _Porsche_! To think that she only was good looking. As if. We got into trivial question till we got to school. We compared our schedules. W-O-W. All the same classes… how ironic, huh?

Science- Mr. Dobson

Math- Mr. Mason

P.E.- Coach Simons

Language Arts- Mrs. Clitella

Social Studies- Mr. Serrano

Career Education- Ms. Legato

We headed towards Science. What a bore. Mr. Dobson was way too perky for my taste. No scratch that I think he was gay. **(A/N- I am not opposed to being gay) **I was half way sleeping in the first FIVE MINUTES! I felt a paper fall on my lap. Alice.

Alice- **Bold**; Bella- _italicized_

**This class is boring. Mr. Dobson sounds really gay too. Lmao**

_Yeah I know what you mean I was about ready to go to sleep._

**So what do you think about the guys? **

_Immature much? I swear if one of them tries to be "friends" with me again I'll kill 'em! _

**Yeah…**

_ALICE? What are you not telling me? _

**Oh well this guys name is Jasper… he started talking to me. He really does seem sweet though.**

_Go for it then! _

The school bell rang. We walked to Mr. Mason's classroom in silence.

* * *

**Cliffyyyyy (Don't you hate these things?) **

Leave **nice** reviews please.

If you want me to review your story **PLEASE** feel free to ask on your review ) I promise I'll try my best to review your story.

Oh and whoever wants to be my Beta you can ask )


	2. Falling for Mr Mason

**I don't own twilight! Okay? On with the story!**

BELLA'S POV

We got to the door and there standing by the door was a bronze haired GOD! Hey! Why's he standing there? Rebel maybe? I doubt it. The way he wears a tie simply states how mature he was. Or maybe I'm just going crazy… well it wouldn't be a first. Alice finally plucked up the courage to say something.

"Who are you?"

He seemed amused by the question. Hmm. I wonder why.

Then he answered with a chuckle, "I am Mr. Mason." His voice melted my heart. It sounded so velvety and what not. _WAIT! No way! The ONE time I find a guy I'm into and he's OFF limits! Life's so cruel._

"But you're not old enough to be a teacher… are you?" Alice exclaimed.

"Well you see I'm not really your teacher I'm your STUDENT teacher. They have made a program so that I can teach half the year until your real teacher Mr. Antoine gets back from his vacation." _Could he look ANY more adorable?_

"Oh, so how old are you?"

"21 not much older then you guys. If I'm not mistaken you guys should be 18?" _Hmm. 21 I still have a chance…_

"You've guessed right!"

"Will you two be my students?" _God I hope so if not I don't think I'd want any other math teacher after meeting him._

"Yes _sir_."

"Well I'm glad, feel free to sit wherever you prefer. Though I do wish you two would sit in the front. It feels very odd when all you guys are in the back of the room when there are seats in the front. Makes me feel a bit… un-liked?" _HIM. Un-liked? _

"Of coarse _Mr. _Mason."

We sat in the front row like he asked. Not like we would have sat in the back anyway. We were two straight A's students for Pete's sake! Coarse he wouldn't know that. He first introduced himself giving the details of his class and his list of supplies. I donno what it was but everything he said was of interest to me. Like the way he talked in a properly matter or the way …

_No you shouldn't think of him like that! He's 21 and you TEACHER! You cant possibly like him... Well he's only 3 yrs apart. BUT HE'S YOUR TEACHER! Get it through your thick head Bella! _

He continued talking for the remainder of the period. The bell rang and I stood up to go to my next class. I walked to the door only to get my backpack caught on the corner the desk. Here it comes… I braced myself for the impact of the tile floor but it didn't come. Instead were two warm arms. I looked up to see who caught me. It was none other then…Mr. Cullen. I blushed crimson. He chuckled, "Be careful of those desks you never know when one will just appear out of no where." He winked. I swear his wink could send me flying to Peru but no time for that. I thanked him and made my way to my next class. Followed by a _very_ amused Alice.


	3. PE and luschious lips

**A/N- thanks to the people who review you guys really know how to make my day… WOAHHHH did that just sound as corny as I thought in my head? Lol well it still doesn't change the facts **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR ELSE WOULDN'T BE WRITING STORIES IN **_**FAN**_**FICTION! Anywaysss**

* * *

RECAP

_He chuckled, "Be careful of those desks you never know when one will just appear out of no where." He winked. I swear his wink could send me flying to Peru but no time for that. I thanked him and made my way to my next class. Followed by a __**very**__ amused Alice._

* * *

**Bella POV**

"Okay I know what you're going to say." I said.

"You can't possibly know that your not physic!" Alice shot back.

"Yes, I do." I said monotony.

"No, you don't!" she remarked with a little more force then I think she intended.

"You were going to say that I liked him and he liked me. Which I highly doubt Alice considering a couple factors…" I stated.

"W-O-W. You're good, but anyways, what factors might that be?" she asked obviously perplexed.

"Well there's the fact that I'm not at **all** that good looking, then there's the fact that I'm the clumsiest person alive, and _OH_there's also the fact that I'm his **student**!" As if it weren't **already **obvious!

"You can't be serious! You're one of the most _gorgeous_ girls in the school, and sure you his student but SO what? You guys are three years apart! That's not that bad! I have to admit that you're dead right on the clumsy part but so what? Then, he can catch you and you could blush like you did in Math. I have a feeling that he even LIKES your blush!"

"I'm not pretty, three years are A LOT, and he dies NOT like me!" I wonder what goes through Alice's head sometimes… seems like she has the most craziest thoughts

"Whatever, but when I'm right I am definitely taking you on a shopping trip!"

"fine."

We then made our way to our next class, PE, JUST great.

**EDWARDS POV**

Finally a class to teach. I mean seriously who needs a planning period in the FIRST period? The school board is completely idiotic. I opened the door waiting for the students to come. Two girls approached the door looking at me. One was pixy like with black spiky hair but I didn't observe her much as I gazed upon the brown haired beauty next to her. Her hair was down in a wavy fashion, I gazed into her brown eyes that seemed to go on forever and her lips were so thick and luscious…_wait what? Were did THAT come from? Maybe from her perfection… NO you shouldn't talk like that! For all you know she might be your student! Heck don't kid yourself she most likely IS your student. _

After a moment of silence the pixy girl asked, "Who are you?" I mentally chuckled. I probably looked amused from their perspective but I couldn't help it. Did I really look THAT young. _If it gives me a better chance with her… STOP THINKING LIKE THAT! _

I responded, "I am Mr. Mason" _Ugh_._**MR.**__ Mason. I feel so old with that. I wonder if the students HAVE to call me that. Couldn't they call me Edward instead? After all I'm only 3 years older then th—_

My thoughts were cut off by the pixy who then exclaiming, "But your not old enough to be a teacher… are you?" No! I wanted to shout… I wasn't that much older or then I wouldn't have a chance with…_God! Why are all my thoughts based on her! _

Instead I replied, "21, not much older then you guys. If I am not mistaken you guys should be 18." _3 years…_

"You've guessed right!" The pixy girl said with MUCH enthusiasm.

"Will you two be in my class?" I questioned.

"Yes, sir." Sir. I loathed the word such age comes with it.

"Well I'm glad, feel free to sit wherever you prefer. Though I do wish you two would sit in the front. It feels very odd when all you guys are in the back of the room when there are seats in the front. Makes me feel a bit… un-liked?"

"Of course, _Mr. _Mason." She obviously caught on to me flinching every time she said Mr. I then let all the other students in. As one boy was passing in I could already hear him talking about the brown haired beauty… _I forgot to ask for names? How stupid am I? I will just take attendants and pay attention when they answer "here."_

The boy then whispered into his friends' ear, "Look at that brown haired one. I'm sure gonna have fun tapping that." My skin boiled. _HOW DARE HIM! Treating her as if she were an item! I'd sure like to beat him and shred him to a million pieces. Wait. Why was I being so protective of her? It's not like I'm her boyfriend or anything._ I frowned at statement I made. I let the last students in. I then did the attendants. I soon found that the spiky haired, pixy-like, girl was named Alice while the brown hair chocolate eyed beauty was named Bella. _Bella. It suited her. My Bella. It seemed so right… But I'm sure there are rules against it._

I informed the class of the necessities of the class and the things we would learn, stealing a glance at Bella every once in a while. Her gaze met mine and I saw a flicker of… joy perhaps? No it couldn't be. She couldn't feel the same for me. Plus she deserved better.

The class ended far too soon. Even if me and Bella didn't talk one on one, it was still comforting being around her. She was heading out when her backpack clung on the corner of the desk. I was there in a instant to catch her. She blushed crimson. _Oh how I loved her blush._ I chuckled, "Be careful of those desks you never know when one will just appear out of no where." _I wish I could hold her in my arms forever. Its like she was made to be there. _Then I winked. _Whoa, I winked? That's definitely crossing the border line of teachers and students…but then why did it feel so right? I really needed to get my priorities straight. And fast!_ She rushed out the door._ Did she not like me now?_ The thought made me shiver in fear as my third class rushed in. but all I could think about was one thing. Bella.

* * *

**REVIEW MAKE ME HAPPYYYY .lol**

**can you guys try and get me to 20 reviews? (nice ones please! Ive gotten nothing but nice reviews and I want it to STAY that way)  
**

**please? prettyyy please? I know its not long... but I will most likely update tomorrow okay? (1/6/08) **

** PLEASE AND THANK YOUUUU:**


	4. Mr Dobson? no hes gay

**A/N: this is dedicated to the dazzle1901 and my friend Krystal who wanted a little but more and I gladly made it for them heres to them!**

**EDWARDS POV**

As my 3rd period class started I forgot some papers I needed to pick up from the P.E. coach. I asked the teacher next to my room to watch my students while I made my way to the gymnasium. As I made my way to the corner I saw her…

"Yes, I do." Bella said. _Yes, I do what?_

"No, you don't!" Alice snapped back.

"You were going to say that I liked him and he liked me. Which I highly doubt Alice considering a couple factors…" Bella countered. _Who's __**he**__? Me? No it couldn't be. I'm her teacher she could never like me._

"W-O-W. You're good, but anyways, what factors might that be?" Alice asked,confused

"Well there's the fact that I'm not at **all** that good looking, then there's the fact that I'm the clumsiest person alive, and _OH _there's also the fact that I'm his **student**!" _What! Not good looking? She's the most remarkable and most beautiful creature I've ever met! Yes she's clumsy but that's not important. WAIT._ It dawned on me. _student. That struck a chord. It was me. She was talking about ME! I felt my lips turn up to an unfamiliar smile._ I was never as happy as I was now._ Wait, what if its her other teacher… Mr. Dobson was it? It can't be… word on the street was, was that he was gay. She couldn't possibly._ I then decided. It HAD to be me.

"You can't be serious! You're one of the most _gorgeous_ girls in the school, and sure you his student but SO what? You guys are three years apart! That's not that bad! I have to admit that you're dead right on the clumsy part but so what? Then, he can catch you and you could blush like you did in Math. I have a feeling that he even LIKES your blush!" _She was right… she was EXACTLY right. The facts she said completely described me. She IS gorgeous and I most definitely loved her blush. The way it turned pink and gradually get darker to a crimson shade. Absolutely perfect. I know it sounded cliché but it was exactly the description that I gave her. Perfect. _

"I'm not pretty, three years are A LOT, and he does NOT like me!" _She was most certainly wrong. Everything she said was completely opposite except for the like part. That was right. I didn't just "like" her… I think I actually might love her and I was falling. Fast. _I ran back to the class. Too confused with my emotions going haywire. Forgetting all about the papers.

**BELLA'S POV**

We headed towards PE. Me and Alice sat in the top of the benches while the rest of the class went by in a blur with the teacher talking about pointless activities. Then the door opened.

"Hi, I'm Jacob Black, sorry I'm late I had to go to an appointment." He directed to the coach. The coach pointed to the benches as he walked up and sat next to me. His features made me shiver. He was perfect but still not as gorgeous as Mr. Mason. He could never like me though. After all I'm only a student.


	5. Bella, have lunch with me?

**A/N:really love your reviews you guys! This is dedicated to one of my favorite reviewer, ErinM844, who made me laugh.**

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR THIS WOULDN'T BE CALLED **_**FAN**_**FICTION!**

Jacob was coppered skinned, it looked like he was near the beach almost every day, he was a good foot taller then me, and overall, a major hunk with most girls. Jacob looked to me and smiled. I smiled back and said, "Hi, my names Bella."

"Hey I'm Jacob and this is-" Jacob pointed to Alice.

"Alice." Alice beamed.

"Oh okay. What class do you guys have next?" Jacob asked with curiosity and not just in a "I'm-going-to-ask-you-then-just-forget-what-you-said" curiosity, but a when a person is actually LISTENING to you talk The very thought intrigued me. I've been asked out by so many guys and yet all of them are as deep as a kiddy pool. Some were better looking then others, why they asked me, I have no idea but never the less I said no to each and every one of them. But would I choose him over Mr. Mason? I don't think so. But when would that ever come up? They both CLEARLY think of me just as a friend.

Alice answered for both of us, "Language Arts with Ms Clitella."

"Oh, me too. Do you mind if we walk together? I'm new and I really don't want to get lost or have to explain myself to yet again another teacher." Jacob asked.

"Absolutely. I remember being new." I replied. Not one of the best of experiences. I was considered the slut because I accidentally bumped into this girl named Lauren. She was apparently "Queen Bee." And she made up that horrible rumor. What was I suppose to say? Sorry for bumping into you after you made a rumor saying I was a slut? No.

The bell rang telling us to go to our classroom. Me, Alice, and Jacob, was almost there until I saw Mr. Mason signaling me to come over. This must be a dream. No way in my wildest dreams did I think that Mr. Mason would ask me to come. Of coarse I didn't have time to dream of him since I've only known him for 2 to 3 hours but that didn't stop me from him coming in my every thought. He was my teacher but I wished that he would somehow drop his teacher career for me. Sadly that would never happen. I walked to his classroom and made a hundred different scenarios for what would happen… true all of them ended with him kissing me but I knew that it'd never happen. As he walked up to me, he stopped close enough so I could see his beautiful Emerald eyes and feel his warm breath caressing my face.

Then he spoke, "Bella, your jacket fell when you fell in my class. Here it is."

_Why is fate so cruel? They couldn't even think of a better alternative for my future rather then being a crippled grandma who has a whole bunch of cats and no husband. Yes. Fate is so cruel. Though, I deserve it. Seeing how everyone is stuck with me. _

I replied politely, not letting him see the disappointment I felt, "Oh, thank you I was looking for it last period…"

"No problem."

"Where you headed?"

"Uh. Ms. Clitella."

"She is… quite the character."

"What do you mean 'quite the character'?"

"What I _mean_ is that she's thirty – five year old widow that flirts with a 21 year old student teacher! I mean seriously the age difference is tremendous and its absolutely horrific that she has a stupid crush on me."_ The nerve of her! _

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, do me a favor and give her a headache or something in class?"

"Won't I get in trouble?"_ I immediately felt stupid after it left my lips._

"Don't worry if anything, I'll bail you out of trouble." And smiled crookedly. _That has got to be my favorite smile. Look how it goes in a slant. Adorable. Stop Bella! What are you thinking? A teacher? You have no chance._

"Absolutely."

"You and I should get to class."

"Yeah, see yea Mr. Mason."_ Yeah, see ya? How lame Isabella Swan! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_

I started to walk in the direction of my next period when Mr. Mason stopped me.

"Hey Bella? Do a me two favors. One, call me Edward, Mr. Mason seems so formal and two, do you mind you and Alice sit with me and my brother today at lunch. I really don't want to deal with Ms. Clitella."_ Lunch with ME? Is this considered a date? Of coarse not, but I wish it was. _

"Done and Done. But can I ask who your brother would be?"

"Oh his name's Jasper, he's a senior here."_ Jasper. Where have I heard that before? Holy Crap Alice! He's the guy Alice was talking about! I mean how many Jaspers could there BE in a school! I better keep it from her. It'd be such a surprise!_

"Oh okay."

"See you at lunch, Bella"

"Yeah, see yea."

I walked to Ms. Clitella's class having to explain to her that I was talking to a teacher and that it was my first day so I didn't know were her classroom was. _Well it least it was sort of the truth right? I actually DID know where her class was but still, it least the talking to a teacher thing was right. Better not to mention that it was Mr. - I mean Edward. She'd probably ask a whole new line of questions starting with "Did he say anything about me?"_


	6. Would you go out with me?

**I AM SO SORRYYYYY! I promise to update earlier next time :D**

**-- I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR ELSE THIS WOULDN'T BE CALLED A **_FAN_**FICTION.--**

**Bella's POV**

Ms. Clitella's class was really boring except for the little detail of me asking questions of E-V-E-R-Y single thing she said. I was sure that she'd say something along the lines of, "Why do you care you ungrateful little brat." But she didn't have a chance too when the bell rang signaling us to lunch. Oh boy. This was definitely going to be a interesting one indeed.

I walked to lunch with Jasper, Alice, and Jacob. They were in their own little conversation next to me until Jacob noticed I wasn't saying anything.

"Hey are you okay? You seem a little…distant." Jacob observed.

"Yeah I'm fine just…thinking…"

"Oh, what about?"

"Nothing just…_crap what am I going to say my teacher that I might be in love with…_about what I'm going to get for lunch." I lied. He frowned._ STUPID. That what you are Bella. Just plain STUPID. Who would believe something so unbelievable and not only THAT but from the worlds' worst liar in history! _

"Look you don't have to tell me its okay." He said a little disappointed.

"I might, in time," I stuttered "but I really don't know you well enough." I blushed.

"Okay that's alright. I just want you to know that I'm here for you. Even if I only knew you for about two periods." He chuckled. I blushed an even deeper red.

"I just might take you up on that offer." I replied, choosing my words carefully.

"So listen I was wondering, If maybe you would go out with me sometime. Let's say… A movie?"He asked nervously.

"Oh that sounds good," quickly adding that I would like to know him better. He nodded satisfied. _He really was sweet and who am I thinking, it's not like Edwards going to ask me anyways. God knows I want him to though but that will never happen."_

We were in the lunch line as I ordered a cheese pizza. I walked to the table Alice, Jasper and Jacob was.

"So Bella you want to go shopping later?" I gasped she KNEW I hated shopping.

"Aw, Alice you know I don't like shopping."

"Yes but now I thought would be a _perfect_ time to buy you a new outfit! Something tells me you're going to need it," she winked.

"And what pray tell is going on in that pretty little head of yours?"

She leaned into my ear making sure that no one would hear her as she said it, "I'm thinking to guys that are head over heels for you are gonna like a outfit that I pick out. Plus you should look good every day." _What was she talking about? Only Jacob liked me and I don't really think it's a 'head over heels' sort of thing._

"I really don't know what you're talking about but if it gets you off my back then I will." I said simply. I stood up to walk to the trash can to throw away my trash but my foot caught the metal under the table and I came plunging down but something stopped me from falling. There in front of me was none other then Edward Mason.

"It least it isn't a desk." He winked

**Edwards POV**

I didn't care if I was crossing the boundaries any more. As long as Bella was apart of the crossed boundary I would go anywhere that she would.

"Yeah," Bella blushed. _She was truly beautiful._

"Is this seat taken?" I said referring to the seat next to her.

"Uh…no." _Did she not want me to sit here? _ I sat down looking at my brother and Alice talking intently to each other.

"So what do you say to a game of twenty questions to get to know each other a little better?" I slowly said.

She sat contemplating before nodding.

"Okay I'll start," I remarked "What's your favorite color?"

"It changes from day to day depending on my mood."

"And today?"

"Hmmm… I don't know probably emerald green." She blushed._ Why'd she blush? Is it my eyes? No it couldn't be. Then again… that argument that Alice and Bella had…_

"And why is that your favorite color?"

"That's more then one question."

"Okay your turn, shoot."

"What's your favorite color?"

"Blue." I said without hesitation. _I didn't mention it was because it was how her blue shirt complemented her petite frame._

She sat there for a while before I asked, "So what's your favorite class?" She blushed a deep crimson.

"Math… though I'm not very good at it." She replied. _Was it because of me? _

"Do you like your job? Or should I say your job to be?" she asked.

"Absolutely. Um do you have a boyfriend?" I asked not wanting to know the answer.

"Um, no I don't but Jacob asked me out today," I sighed "but I said I wanted to get him better." She quickly added.

"Oh…"

"Do… you?" She stuttered.

"No." I stated. The silence was awkward and the bell rang. Would it be to cliché to say 'saved by the bell'? Never the less I was still saved. We said quick goodbyes as we rushed to our classrooms. This was a very interesting lunch.


	7. OOPS i left my purse

**EEK IM SORRY YOU GUYS I DIDN'T EXPECT TO TAKE SO LONG! SORRYYYY******

**DISCLAIMER..I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT…HAPPY?**

**On with the story.**

**BPOV**

Ms. Serrano. If I can describe her in one word it would be no doubt clueless. There were so many people who were either texting or throwing paper spitballs… no matter how childish it might seem. The rest of the day went by in a blur because no one I knew was in my class. Except for that Mike Newton guy but I really don't want to hang out with him despite the constant reminder he gives of him there. Between the " So are you free this weekend?" and the " Are you sure you don't want to be partners?" I didn't know weather to be flattered or to deck the guy. I quickly headed for the door after the bell rang after 6th period. I saw Alice at the corner of my eye. I headed towards her making sure that I wouldn't trip before I even got to her.

"Hey Alice are you going to drive or am I?" I asked.

"I will."

"Okay."

"So anything happen today?" I blushed ruby red. _Stupid blush._

"Nothing." I lied.

"Are you sure?" she emphasized the sure and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. _Nothing passes Alice._

"Um… yes?" _Real believable Bella.(heavy sarcasm)_

"Spill Isabella Marie Swan or I'll take you shopping with me as soon as we get home."

I gave her all the details of my day at school and how Jacob asked me out and how I ran in to Edward and excessive amount of times today. Knowing Alice so well the next thing that happens is to be expected. 

"EEEEEEKKKK!" _Yup. Definitely expected._

"I know." I said quietly more to myself.

"This is great now we can double date."

"Wait double date? We haven't even gone to the part were he asks me out let alone a date and WAIT hold on who are YOU going out with?" I said giving her a knowing look. She blushed. _HA she blushed! Sweet payback._

"Jasper."

"And when pray tell were you going to tell me?"

"Today…" She whispered.

"I'm so happy for you Alice!"

"Oh I know! He's absolutely perfect Bella," she sighed "Have you SEEN him?" I just laughed. She smiled.

Not long after we got to Alice's Porsche.

"Oh sorry Bella I forgot my purse at my sixth period. Do you mind staying here while I go get it?" 

"No, no." I said, "You go ahead." 

"OK, I'll be right back."

She quickly ran off.

I soon noticed how late we got to the car because the only car there… was a Volvo. The school door started to open. I expected it to be Alice but I was wrong… dead wrong. The only person who got out of the school was none other then, my personal God, Edward. He looked around and soon caught my eye and smiled. He then started jogging over to me. _Whoa whoa whoa not to me….right? This is definitely a dream. Oh crap I don't feel asleep…shoot! I died didn't I? I died during a car crash I swear Alice and her speed-_

"Bella, I was hoping to catch up to you." He smiled. _Okay maybe I'm not dead…hallucination? Either way I decided to respond._

"Really?" _NICE MOVE SWAN!_ I frowned but quickly changed it making sure Edward didn't notice.

"Yeah, see my brother Jasper and Alice are coming over to my house so I wanted to ask you if you wanted to come over."

"Yeah… sure that'd be…fun." I smiled wide.

"Great!" He said enthusiastically.

Then Alice walked outside of the school and giving Edward a wink. _Why do I suddenly think that the only reason me and Edward are alone is because of her. _I guess I'd have to thank her as soon as we get home then.

"Okay so I'll see you guys at 4:00 OK?" Edward asked.

"Sure thing." Alice and I replied in unison.

He smiled not before giving me a hug and whispering bye. I couldn't help but feel the tiggleness of where he hugged me. And he walked away without another word.


	8. ticking time

**I CANT BELIVE YOU GUYS! I LOVE THE REVIEWS YOU GUYS! In fact I love them SO much that im giving you guys an extra chapter? sound good? Gosh I hope so ******

**Edward's POV**

I can't believe that I hugged Bella! Boundary or not I still don't know if all the things she said were true at the hallway. I would never in a million years take back the hug though. The way that she fit perfectly against me was absolutely astonishing. I couldn't help but smile at the thought of her liking it as much as I did. I now knew that I would give up anything to be with her. Even if it meant me losing my career, I would. The way she walked making sure that she wouldn't fall was adorable to say the least. Though she wasn't graceful she still looked like an angel. A **clumsy **angel, but none the less, an angel. I drove back to my house thinking about the talk I had with Alice before I asked Bella over. 

"_Hey Edward." a voice came from the door to my classroom. Alice was at the door pointing to the doorknob signaling me to open it. I walked over wondering what she would want. _

"_Hey Alice what are you doing here?"_

"_See the thing is I was wondering about tonight." _Whoa was she cancelling on Jasper? Jasper would be crushed. He was talking so highly of her. Sort of like me describing Bella. 

"_Yes?"_

"_Well I was thinking would you mind Bella coming?" _WHAT would I think? A beautiful girl at my house… hmmmm let me think about that… okay that was a bad idea… I was beginning to feel like that vial Mike Newton and what I thought of HIM thinking of Bella… and let me tell you they are NOT good. I felt immediately guilty for thinking about Bella that_ way._

"_I think it would be…nice." I decided. _NICE? More great. Just being with her. Talking with her. Was Gods gift to me. How did an angel like her like _me?_

"_Great! Oh and do you mind telling me what you think of her?" _I blushed lightly.

"_I donno Alice. All I know is that I would give anything to be with her." _My blush deepening as I finished.

"_I won't tell her. Edward?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Would you go out and tell her about our plans of going to your house?"_

"_Sure."_

"_Oh and Edward?" _

"_Yeah?"_

"_You hurt her and I will be sure to make your life a living Hell." I chuckled. _

"_I would never Alice and if I do get a chance with her… I'd be turning down an angel… and the time I break an angel's heart is when this rainy town of Forks will have ten years of sunshine. Which we both know will never happen." I stated._

"_Glad to hear you're on the same page Edward." I simply smiled at her as I made my way outside of the school._

My thoughts quickly ended as I approached my house and made my way in. I was greeted by a very anxious Jasper, frantically rushing to the door holding two shirts.

"Edward I need your opinion and quick." He held up the dark blue shirt and a yellow shirt for me to pick.

"I honestly think that the Yellow will blend with your hair too much. Go for the dark blue one." giving him my opinion

"Thanks man." He got up to go and change.

It was 5:30 and I was –just as Jasper was- anxious as I counted down the minutes till they got here. I preoccupied myself by playing a bit of music on the piano. Although that didn't stop me from stealing a glance at the clock every once in a while. It finally hit the 6:00 which slowly turned into a 6:15 and then 6:30. My thoughts? This was WAY too good to be true and I was right, that an angel wouldn't want me. But suddenly the doorbell rang and my reaction was pathetic. I literally ran to the door. There standing in front of me was a beautiful angel. _God what did I do to deserve this angel? _

"Hey." Bella said shyly.

"Hey…come in come in." I led them into the family room.

"Look I'm really sorry for us being late but ALICE insisted I get a full blown make over." I laughed.

"No it was no big deal." I responded half heartedly. But honestly I was nothing but a wreck thinking that she rejected me. She smiled apologetically. 


	9. knowing look and goofy grin

**YAY! Another chapter! Anyways please review! You guys have been great so far and I'd hate for the reviews to stop –pouts- . Please & Thank You. –Smiles sweetly-**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all…for now –smiles innocently-**

----Recap—-

_EPOV_

"Hey." _Bella said shyly._

"_Hey…come in come in." I led them into the family room._

"_Look I'm really sorry for us being late but ALICE insisted I get a full blown make over." I laughed._

"_No it was no big deal." I responded half heartedly. But honestly I was nothing but a wreck thinking that she rejected me. She smiled apologetically. _

---End of Recap—

**BPOV**

"If you say so… but I still feel bad for letting you guys wait." I replied quietly.

"No it's alright." Edward assured me.

I scanned the room for Alice but found that she had gone to find Jasper. I guess me and Edward were too caught up. I blushed at the thought. Edward led me into the family room as I admired his house. It was absolutely amazing. It had an elegant edge to it but very modern with abstract paintings and molded walls. He smiled at me when I saw how I was gawking at the house. If the inside wasn't enough, it was huge. Edward And I sat on the couch next to each other while Alice and Jasper sat on another as we watched Tuck Everlasting. (**Have you seen the strange resemblance of that movie with the twilight vampires?) **It was obviously Alice's choice because she absolutely adores that movie. Of coarse I really can't talk because I wasn't opposed.

"Winnie shouldn't have been so careless to run into the woods like that." Edward said.

"Yes but she wouldn't have found Jess." I disagreed.

"True, but in the end they still don't get together." He countered.

"That was Winnie's choice though." I said.

"Touché." Edward sighed. I smirked at the victory and mentally cheered myself doing a little happy dance at making Edward change his thoughts.

"So. Bella can you join me upstairs? I really want to show you something." Edward asked. My heart started beating erratically. 

'_Stop thinking that way Bella! It's not like he's talking about showing you his bed.'_

I blushed profusely.

"Sure" I replied. We walked up the stairs and entered one of the rooms. It was absolutely packed with CDs but that's not what caught my attention first. It was the cornucopia of books placed neatly on a bookshelf making me gasp. He chuckled at my response.

"I'm glad you liked it. I noticed how you read a bit during my class which I am curious as to which one." I blushed at him noticing that I read during his class. _He noticed that? _

"Wuthering Heights." I responded.

"Hmm. Interesting choice of books." He mused.

"I like the classics." I stated.

"Me too. Even my choice in music is classic." I roamed the CD case and a Debussy CD. 

'_We have so much in common!'_

"You know Debussy?"

"Not well. I really only knew Clair de Lune. It was one of my favorites." 

"Interesting…"

"What?" I asked.

"Its one of my favorites as well." He smiled. I smiled back. 

He put the CD in a stereo, pressed play, and sat next to me on his bed. We talked aimlessly.

"So Bella have you had any boyfriends?" He raised his eyebrow suggestively and for a moment in time I completely forgot that he was a teacher but a friend or… maybe even more.

"No." I blushed deep crimson. His face turned confused then turned to curiosity.

"Can I ask to why? Surely one as pretty and kind as you have had at least one guy." His words made my heart pound. 

"I'm just ordinary I guess." His face turned in disbelief.

"I can assure you your not you are one of the most interesting, beautiful girl I have ever met." I then noticed how close we were. Nearly a centimeter apart. Edward seemed to notice it too because before I knew it he closed the gap in between us and crushed his lips to mine. There were instantly sparks between us but did he feel it? I didn't have time to think as the kiss grew deeper with more meaning. I broke it all too soon breathing heavily. He too was breathing erratically. He smiled and kissed my head. I couldn't help but think 'Could this be love?' 

'_One can only hope.'_

We laid there for a while letting the comfortable silence consume us until finally Edward spoke up.

"Look I know I haven't known you for very long Bella but…I can't explain it. You are everything I want in a girl and more. Would you consider…being my girlfriend?" He cautiously asked. 

'_He couldn't be asking me this. Never would I think that a God would like me let alone ask me to be his girlfriend. I was truly in heaven.'_

I nodded not trusting my voice. He grinned widely and his eye visibly brightened. I couldn't help but smile mimicking his. 

I finally asked, "How is this going to work? You being the teacher and all…"

"We just make sure that no one finds out and that we don't act 'together' at school. You could get a ride from Alice to get here."

"Okay." I smiled still not getting rid of my goofy smile plastered on my face.

He smiled brushed his lips on mine before pulling me lightly guiding me back downstairs. We said our goodbyes as me and Alice head into the car.

Crap. She had that same knowing look on her face but it soon got replaced by goofy grin on her face that replicated mine a while ago when she caught a glimpse of Jasper as we pulled out of the driveway. It was my turn to give her the knowing look knowing exactly what was going to happen next.


End file.
